


Music of my heart

by Margri3t



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carla plays piano, Eren plays double bass, Fluff, Levi plays violin, M/M, Sick Levi, ererisecretsanta2k17, proposal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/pseuds/Margri3t
Summary: When Levi gets ill the week before Christmas he decides that he can use the time to arrange a song for Eren.





	Music of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my secret santa for thes0ulreader over on tumblr. Hope yall enjoy!

 

A week before Christmas and I’ve got the fucking flu. This wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that every year our orchestra celebrates Christmas by holding a concert each day for a week. The turnout is always massive. If my flu doesn't magically disappear by 2pm, the orchestra won't have a first violinist. My boyfriend Eren on the other hand seems to have some sort of magical immunity to illness. He was spending the morning looking after me to his best abilities even though I told him time and time again that he should be spending the morning practising Double bass instead. Even if I did enjoy the pampering, there was a 99% chance that Eren would have to go to the concert without me.

 

“It’s such a shame you won’t be there to help me carry things…” Eren loved to tease me, using if often as a way to distract me from whatever was upsetting me. This meant he could tell I wasn’t happy being stuck at home and wanted reassurance that I was okay. Best way to do that was tease back... 

 

“I wouldn’t have helped anyway, it’s your fault for choosing such a large instrument in the first place. People think you’re compensating for something.” I said with a sniff, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand.

 

“But you know I’m not!” I could tell from the singsong tone that he was relaxing. Thank god. I didn’t want him to stress over me when he should be focusing on music.

 

When Eren felt my forehead the previous good mood disappeared. Fuck.

 

“You’re boiling, I’ll get you a cold compress.”

 

“No you won’t, I’ll do it myself. Now enough with you, you’ve got two hours until you’ve got to leave. Go practise.” Illness be damned, if he didn’t go practise himself, I’d drag him there.

 

“If you insist. But please be careful, overworking yourself now will only slow your recovery.” With that Eren stood up and planted a kiss on my lips before leaving. 

 

A few minutes later I heard the soft sounds of music resounding from downstairs. Honestly that man does too much for me, the amount of tenderness in his eyes before he left was painful. Thoughts of christmas started to fill my mind and I thought about the small box that was currently hidden deep underneath the christmas tree. Would he say yes? Was just the ring enough? I had played with the idea of arranging a piece for the proposal before, but never found the time to actually do it. Could it be that my illness was actually a blessing in disguise? I was well enough that I could still play, the only problem keeping me from going to concerts was a fever and coughing fits. Maybe I could use the free time to prepare something special for Eren? He really did deserve to know how much I loved him.

 

I decided for now it was best to get some rest and let Eren's quiet playing lull me to sleep. Due to my insomnia I had difficulty doing this especially because Eren wasn't but my side. Over the past two years we'd been dating I found that he helped me sleep better. But hearing him play helped to some extent.

 

~~~

 

I woke up a few hours later to find a note on the nightstand:

 

_ Levi, _

_ It's good to see you're getting some rest, even if I can't look after you right now I trust you'll be okay. You already know this but I'll be back by 9. Get well soon! _

 

He really was too sweet, it made my heart ache.

 

With slight difficulty I got out of bed and headed to the music room to grab some blank music sheets. My first goal was to have a loose violin arrangement made for the end of the day. I decided that the piece I'd be playing was the waltz from swan lake. Eren loved waltzes. Every time he heard one he made me dance with him and because my dancing abilities were subpar, it always ended in a fit of laughter and possibly me on the floor.

 

When I sat down at the piano I started to get extremely cold, so I quickly rushed upstairs to get a blanket. Back downstairs and comfortable, I started writing. Listening to the music and playing a couple notes on the piano before writing what I wanted down. It seemed I'd have to get Eren's mother in the mix. I needed a pianist and she played beautifully. So after a few more hours and eventually a loose draft of what I wanted, I called her…

 

“Hello Levi!” Carla sounded as cheery as ever.

 

“Hi Carla! How are you?” Eren's mother loved talking so I might as well ask.

 

“I'm great thank you, but why are you calling me? Is this about your little proposal plan?” I had already asked for her blessing a few weeks ago, earning a bear hug and squealing. After which she bombarded me with questions.

 

“Well yes. I wasn't planning to do this but now it seems I have time to, would you please help me by accompanying a piece? It's short notice and I'm sorry but I know you're talented enough.”

 

“Well of course Levi! I've got nothing better to do this week and I would just  _ love  _ to see my boy say yes! When and where do you need me?” Over excited as usual.

 

“Well if you could come by tomorrow at 2:30 we could take a look at it together?” Eren would be gone by then.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

~~~

 

Eren was correct, due to the fact I hadn't been resting, my illness stretched across the whole week. I was upset that I missed the concerts, but glad I could get the extra practice time. So when Christmas came around I was hopeful I could make this a day Eren would never forget. The past five days had been stressful even without the humongous weight of 1000 eyes on you as you play ‘Mary do you know?’. Eren's mother had the skill but was worried that she wouldn't have it ready in time, of course eventually she had it perfected (by eventually I mean after a day) that women was a fucking monster when it came to music. No one in the community loomed quite as large...meaning that when she retired, everyone was upset. Her reasoning had been that she ‘wanted to find a way to associate piano with fun again instead of work’ which I could completely understand. Burnouts were far to common in the music community.

 

Even just playing the song through I could imagine Eren dancing, and it was as much of a distraction as it was beautiful. So I decided it was best to clear my head when I played, thinking of nothing else than how much I loved the man who showed me so much kindness.

 

~~~

 

8am, Christmas Day, and a quiet notification wakes me. Eren's mother is at the front door. I sneak out of bed the best I can and slip on some clothes before heading downstairs. The bolts on the door are far too loud, contrasting harshly with the almost eerie silence of the rest of the house. Eren's mother hugs me silently and I let her in, immediately she heads to the music room to set up. I grab the ring box from underneath the tree and slip it into my pocket. Afterwards I motion for Carla to come to the kitchen and make some coffee. Nerves are starting to get to me.

 

My hands are shaking and honestly it's so terrifying, I've never felt this nervous before. But you can't blame me, I'm about to ask the biggest question of my life to the most important man of my life. My mind started to wander about all the things that could give Eren a reason to say no. We'd fallen out before, just like every couple. But I didn't think there was anything extreme…Maybe he never loved me in the first place, is our whole relationship just a lie? What if-

 

I felt Carla's hand wrap around mine. Fuck. She could tell I was nervous. How was I going to live through this without fucking up? By the end of the day Eren would be gone. I'm sure of it. Even if it really hurts, why would he even bother staying if I can't get his proposal right?

 

“Levi, Eren really loves you. I know you're nervous but he's not going to care how you propose. At the end of the day what matters is the fact that you want to marry him and he wants the same.” Carla read my mind.

 

“But what if he doesn't?”

 

“If you can't see how smitten he is with you you must be blind. I can even tell just from his voice! He calls me sometimes and every time it's ‘Levi did this’ ‘Levi was so cute yesterday’ and so on. Look, don't tell him I said this, but after just a month of knowing you he told me he thought you were the one.” I would never believe that. Ever.

 

“Lies and deceit.”

 

“Trust me it's true!” Just as Carla said this I heard footsteps upstairs, Eren was awake. Now I was certain we only had 30 minutes till show time. Eren always took a shower in the mornings and normally it took around 30 minutes. I started to shake again. 

 

Whilst Carla and I waited we made breakfast, that way we could have a ‘small celebration’ afterwards. But those were Carla's words and not mine. We decided to just make omelette as later on in the day we'd be having a big Christmas dinner at Carla's house. We were done round about 15 minutes later and placed a plate over the food so it wouldn't cool down too much. Upstairs I heard Eren step out the shower. Fuck. He was being fast today. Carla gave me a look and dragged me to the music room to set up my violin. We started tuning and so on, making sure to listen closely for footsteps upstairs. I knew he could probably hear me, meaning he would be down fairly fast.

 

Lo and behold, 5 minutes later, there he was…

 

“Levi...what is this? Why is my mum here?” Damn, questions he'd get answers to soon but still made me question myself.

 

“I prepared a piece for you for Christmas. So shh and just listen.” My harsh attitude made Eren chuckle which in return caused my heart to flutter. Fuck. Breathing in steadily, I raised my bow and locked eyes with Carla for a moment before beginning to play. 

 

I wasn't normally one to get stage fright, so the feeling of drowning was definitely new, nevertheless I swam up. Only letting my playing falter for half a second before getting it under control. I had to put all my emotion into this. Let Eren feel how I feel through my music. Funnily enough, it was easy to compare my relationship with Eren to the music I was playing. We had managed to find calm within each other's arms. All our stresses melting away. Of course there was bound to be problems, just like how the song itself was bound to become louder, but it would always return to a calm. I could see a grin spread across Eren's face and his eyes flash in recognition. Perfect. Why was he so fucking perfect? Somehow Eren also looked pained, like he was itching to do something. When I saw his foot tap I realised what it was, he wanted to dance. It was hard to dance a waltz alone. Guess I'd have to beg Carla to play again later without me so we could dance.

 

Eventually I reached the end of the piece, finishing with a flourish of my bow. 

 

Eren looked so happy. 

 

Here goes nothing. 

 

I placed down my violin silently and knelt down on one knee, slowly grabbing the ring box from my pocket.

 

“Eren you amazing, beautiful, crazy man,” My voice cracked. Fuck. “Will you marry me?” Eren was on the brink of tears, was he upset? Happy? Angry?  _ Levi why can't you even tell what your own boyfriend is thinking? _

 

“In what universe would my answer ever be no?” Eren laughed and all I could do was get lost in his eyes. Amazing. I didn't even register the fact Eren was helping me stand until I was firmly standing on two feet. Placing down the box, I grabbed Eren's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a simple silver band with green crystals? Gems? I didn't know. Honestly the only thought I had about the ring was that it matched his eyes amazingly.

 

“Finally! One step closer to grandchildren!” Of course Carla had to say that.

 


End file.
